


Happy Holidays

by averyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Switching, Top Castiel, national orgasm day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyo/pseuds/averyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas celebrate National Orgasm Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

The first thing that Castiel registers upon waking is the hot, wet mouth on the back of his neck.

 

The second thing that registers is the hard dick rutting lazily against his lower back and the leg thrown over his hip, tacky with sweat and pulling at the sensitive skin on his side in a way that is both hot and mildly uncomfortable.

  
“Dean?” he croaks, voice rough with sleep. “What time is it?” He absent-mindedly runs his hand across the leg around his waist, scratching lightly with his nails and tugging the little hairs.

  
“1:30.” The answer comes short and sweet before Dean gets back to working Cas’s neck over and pulling his lover in tighter to his front.

  
“Can’t sleep?”

  
“It’s National Orgasm Day.”

  
Castiel frowns, but hikes Dean’s leg up higher anyway. “Is that so.”

  
“Mhmm.”

  
Cas rocks his hips back the best he can manage in his position. “And it couldn’t wait until morning?” he can’t help but tease, despite the fact that his dick had taken quite an interest in the proceedings.

  
“It _is_ morning. Wanna touch you.” A hand slips down over Castiel’s stomach and tugs playfully at the waistband of his boxers, which had already ridden down a bit thanks to Dean’s somnophilic humping.

  
“I guess I’ll allow that,” Cas jokes hoarsely.

  
“Turn over.”

 

\--------------------

 

This is heaven.

  
Here, between Dean’s legs, sweating and panting and cramping in places that never cramp under any other circumstances.

  
Rutting hard and slow, breathing into his neck, arms shaking, heart pounding, tasting salt-slick skin between his teeth.

  
_Heaven._

  
“Cas,” Dean moans. “Come on, man, get on with it.” He’s arching forcefully into the roll of Castiel’s hips, trying to move things along, to crack Cas’s forever tough resolve.

  
“Patience,” the other man chides between breaths.

  
“Fuck patience. If I’d known you’d go this slow, I’d- ah, _fuck_ … I’d’ve gotten the party started earlier.”

  
“Didn’t you though?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“ _Shut up_ ,” Cas mocks before leaning down to suck at Dean’s nipples vindictively. “You got yourself into this mess.”

  
“I didn’t know you were gonna take for-fuckin’-ever to fucking fuck me. I should’ve just- Jesus _Christ_ , do that again… ah…- should’ve just… I forget.”

  
Castiel chuckles darkly, “I bet. What were you thinking, huh? Maybe you should’ve gotten out a toy instead? Huh? Fuck yourself on that for a while before waking me up?”

  
Just thinking about it has his hips pumping a little faster, a little harder, before he remembers himself. Dean groans out in frustration when Cas slows back down, breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

  
“Get the lube, then.”

  
Dean scrambles to obey and gets a playful slap on the ass for his efforts before he’s manhandled onto his front, ass in the hair and face pressed into the blankets. He huffs a laugh and wiggles his hips when he hears the pop of the lube’s cap and the wet sounds Cas stroking his dick.

  
“Who’s in a hurry, now?”

  
“Quiet, you.” There’s some shifting and suddenly a hot pressure against Dean’s hole and then Cas is pressing in, sliding home, and groaning his approval. “Fuck, Dean. Never get tired of this.”

  
“Better not.” Dean reaches down with one hand to touch himself a little, the other groping blindly behind him for Cas’s hand. “Cas.”

  
Never one to disappoint, Castiel grips Dean’s fingers between his own, rolling his hips slowly to get his lover warmed up. He scratches his nails down the other man’s back and watches his muscles tense and release as Dean arches back and hums.

  
“Yeah, baby, that’s good,” he murmurs. Cas speeds up a little at that, free hand pulling Dean’s hips back into his thrusts gently.

  
Dean’s breathing harder now, thrusting back of his own volition and jacking himself. “Yeah, ah, ah… Cas, fuck, let me… let me turn over.”

  
Cas groans and thrusts a few more times before pulling out and sitting back on his haunches, watching as Dean rolls onto his back and flops against the pillows.

“Wish I was still young and flexible,” he muses, wrapping his legs around Cas’s waist. “Wish you could bend me in half with my knees over your shoulders and not regret it for a week.”

  
“You’ll always be young and beautiful to me, sweetheart,” Cas smiles in what Dean wishes he could say was a rare moment of affection.

  
“Shut up and stick it in me, you big cheeseball.”

  
“Anything for you, my love,” Cas jokes before pulling Dean’s lower half into his lap and pressing back in slowly.

  
“I know I’m gonna feel this tomorrow,” Dean groans, propping himself up on his elbows, hands supporting his back.

  
“Maybe you really are an old fart,” Cas comments casually.

  
“Shut the fuck up, grandpa; you’re four years older than me.”

  
“Yeah, but I _exercise_ , Dean.”

  
“This _is_ my exercise. Hang on…” Dean wiggles out of Cas’s lap and flips their positions, pressing the other man flat on his back and climbing on top. Cas groans and thrusts his hips absently, dick pulsing excitedly at the change of plans.

  
“Fuck yeah, Dean, ride me.” This doesn’t happen often, mostly because Dean usually tires out after a few minutes, but Castiel savors it when he can get it. Dean lines up and lowers himself down with a little difficulty, angling his hips forward and circling until he’s fully seated against Cas’s hips.

  
Castiel’s looking up at him like he’s the only thing that matters, or that has ever mattered, and Dean smirks before he starts up a rhythm. He watches Cas’s eyelids droop and lips part around a heavy exhalation, feeling powerful and sexy and only a little self-conscious at how his body is on display for Cas’s roving eyes. Sure, he’s sucking in a little, but he’s not stressing about it, and that’s what’s really important.

  
Cas has to physically restrain himself from reaching out and rubbing Dean’s belly lovingly. Instead, he grips the other man’s thighs just above the knee and starts thrusting up into him, feeling the burn in his back and ass as his muscles work to propel him upwards. He plants his feet when he notices Dean panting a little harder and how his legs are trembling with the effort of bouncing on Cas’s dick, and uses the new leverage to pound up into Dean faster. He holds Dean still by the hips, chasing his orgasm and gritting his teeth.

  
“Dean…”

  
Dean starts jacking himself and bites his lip; watching Cas fall apart under him is always gratifying, even if he can’t keep up the position long enough to see that they both finish this way.

  
“Dean… Dean, wait, fuck…” Cas looks like he’s physically pained by slowing down, but he does, pulling himself completely out and falling back on the bed, panting and shaking.

  
“Cas?”

  
“Wanna… wanna make you come first. Watch you come,” he pants, cracking his eyes open and reaching up to pull Dean down by his bicep. He rolls them over and shoulders his way between Dean’s thighs, kissing his way up from one knee to Dean’s balls, which look to be meticulously shaven, despite the hair-spattered expanse of the rest of his body. Cas wraps Dean’s legs over his shoulders and grips Dean’s hips tightly before licking a stripe up the other man’s cock, skipping over the spot under the head with a teasing smirk as Dean looks down to meet his gaze.

  
“Fucker,” Dean chuckles before letting his head drop back against the pillows and settling into a comfortable position. He sighs and runs his fingers through Cas’s dark, sweat-curled hair, tugging a little to encourage his lover to get the hell on with it. He can feel Cas smile against his hip before he gets back to it, suckling Dean’s sack a little before leaning up and taking him into his mouth.

  
Dean hums in appreciation as Cas starts bobbing his head, pressing his tongue up insistently this time to get Dean off.

 

“Yeah, Cas, suck it.”

  
The dark-haired man quirks an eyebrow and pops off to look Dean in the eye. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

  
Dean groans and thrusts up into nothing before glaring at Cas half-heartedly. Castiel smirks and surprises Dean by wrapping his hand around his cock and jacking him fast, wanting to watch the other man’s face when he came.

  
“Fuck, Cas, yeah…” Dean’s thrusting up into Cas’s hand now, dick red and heavy and sensitive. “Fuck, baby, gonna come… Keep… yeah, keep…”

  
Cas speeds up his hand, eyes jumping from Dean’s face, eyes shut tight with pleasure, to his dick, red and wet and slipping between the circle of his fingers. “So hot, Dean…”

  
“Ah… fuck, Cas… fuck!” Wet warmth seeps over Cas’s hand as Dean’s dick pulses out his release. The thighs around Cas’s shoulders tighten and shake, and Dean’s stomach is tense and twitching through his orgasm, but his face is the best part, Cas thinks. He can feel Dean’s hands yanking at his hair and knows that the other man’s toes are curling into the sheets, but his brows are knit and his eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is open around a whine because Cas is still jerking him despite how Dean is almost at the end of his orgasm, and Castiel is humping into the sheets absentmindedly at how hot it all is. He’s really just so, so unbelievably lucky, he thinks, to have Dean, and to have this.

  
“Ah… ah, haha, stop, motherfucker,” Dean complains, swatting Cas’s hand off his softening dick. “God, fuck…” He’s panting and rubbing at his sweaty face, just resting in the aftermath, and so gorgeous Cas almost can’t breathe.

  
“Dean,” he murmurs adoringly, climbing up the other man’s body and kissing him soundly. He jumps at the feeling of Dean’s hand wrapping around his dick and pulling gently but relaxes into it quickly, sighing into the other man’s skin and bracing himself on his elbows.

 

“Roll over, babe,” Dean commands softly.

  
A little shuffling has Cas on his back and Dean bobbing between his legs as he sucks him down. Cas feels drunk on it, hazy and heavy and hot as he pets Dean’s hair and watches through heavy-lidded eyes. Dean pulls off just enough to suck on his own finger and press it into Cas before he gets back to work, sucking and licking and now playing with Cas’s rim teasingly and rubbing his spit-slick finger over the space behind Castiel’s balls as the dark-haired man shakes his way towards orgasm.

  
Just when he thinks that this is it, he’s about to come, Dean surprises him by tugging his balls down gently and pulling off of his dick before leaning over and rifling through their bedside drawer. “Dean!” he whines, thrusting into the air and reaching for his own cock but gets his hand pinned to the mattress for his efforts as Dean crawls back over him with a plug and the lube in hand.

  
“No fucking way.”

  
“I think so,” Dean says around a malicious grin. “Keep you plugged up and ready all day, baby. Make it so much better when I fuck you tonight.”

  
“Shit,” Cas whispers, knowing he’s gonna give in.

  
“Happy Orgasm Day, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a little late
> 
> happy national orgasm day!


End file.
